


Wash The Soap From My Eyes (So I Can Look At You Again)

by yeosinnerz



Series: An Ode To You, Tear My Heart to Pieces and Rebuild Me Like Nothing Happened [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Common Cold, Cuddling, Hair Washing, He's literally joshualuvr69, Jeonghan resident ass slapper, Jeonghan takes care of Joshua, Joshua's got a cold, M/M, but also professional Joshua lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosinnerz/pseuds/yeosinnerz
Summary: Joshua's sick so Jeonghan washes his hair for him.They're adorable, and Jeonghan likes to squeeze some ass sometimes.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: An Ode To You, Tear My Heart to Pieces and Rebuild Me Like Nothing Happened [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636924
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Wash The Soap From My Eyes (So I Can Look At You Again)

**Author's Note:**

> I have written one fic everyday for the last three days. Gosh, I'm so tired. The price to pay to feed my poor Jihan heart.

"Joshua, you're greasy." Jeonghan says, sitting on his bed next to Joshua, and avoiding all the gross, snotty tissues on his (brand new, might Jeonghan emphasise) duvet. Jeonghan's felt bad for the past week that Joshua's been sick, and all he wants to do is to help.

"I'm sorry," Joshua coughs, his entire body lifting from the bed at the motion. It doesn't sound particularly good, either. He hunches over, after his coughing fit, gasping for breath. Jeonghan rubs at his back, slow circles into the fabric of a thin cotton t-shirt. 

"It's okay, baby." Jeonghan coos at Joshua. "Would you like me to run you a bath?" Jeonghan asks, his hand not stilling. Joshua looks back up at him with soft eyes, almost pleading. "I'll cook you something to eat, too. Nothing as good as Mingyu can make for you, but enough to help you feel good."

Joshua's voice is crackled as he breathes out a quiet 'yes'. Jeonghan helps as best as he can to get Joshua into a reclined position, before he picks up all the tissues off the bed and drops them in the bin off the side of the bed. 

As Jeonghan's climbing off the bed, he presses the back of his fingers against Joshua's head. He's warm, obviously, but Jeonghan's fingers are cold, which helps cool him just a little. The wet cloth they had on his forehead earlier fell off the bed when he was taking a nap, so Jeonghan tosses it in the dirty laundry bin on his way out. 

It was fairly early during the day, which meant it was probably late where Joshua's mother lived. Jeonghan's just hoping she'll pick up as he presses on her contact.

The phone connects to long distance, and it rings for a few moments until Joshua's mother picks up. 

"Hello?" She says, and Jeonghan smiles. 

"Hello!" Jeonghan greets, "I hope I didn't wake you." 

"Hello, Jeonghan." Mrs. Hong says, and he can hear the happiness in her voice. "What brings you to call me at 10:30 at night? Something hasn't happened to Joshua, right?" She asks. 

"Joshua has a bad chest cold. We took him to the doctor yesterday, but he told him to rest and take it easy. Do you have any method to taking care of him when he's sick?" 

"I always make him tea. Something strong enough to clear his airway, but also to soothe his throat." Joshua's mother says. "If you have a machine that uses water to clear your nostrils, please make him use it. He's got a sensitive nose and it's beneficial for him to use it when he can." 

Jeonghan hums in response. 

"Take care of him, okay?" 

"I will, Mom. Have a good rest, okay?"

"Yes, you have a good day, Jeonghan." 

"Thank you mom, goodbye!"

"Bye!" She says, before she disconnects the call. 

With that settled, Jeonghan scampers off to the bathroom to run Joshua a bath. Hot enough to soothe him, but not enough to scald him, Jeonghan says to himself, as he turns on the faucet. He leaves the bathroom to let the tub fill up, and to collect clean clothes and a towel for his boyfriend. 

Joshua's half asleep as Jeonghan comes into the bedroom to get some clothes for him.

"Hannie?" Joshua calls from the bed, unable to see Jeonghan in the dark. 

"Yes, Joshua?" Jeonghan responds, turning his body to face the figure sitting up on the bed. 

"Can I have a hug?" Joshua asks. Jeonghan sets the shirt and sweatpants on the top of the dresser and closes the drawer before walking over to the bed. 

"Why the sudden need for affection?" Jeonghan asks as Joshua slings his arms around Jeonghan's waist and buries his face in Jeonghan's chest. 

"'m lonely without you." Joshua says. Jeonghan leans his head down to press a kiss to the crown of Joshua's head. 

"I'm right here, though, Shua." Jeonghan says, holding Joshua close. "Can you come walk to the bathroom with me?" 

Joshua groans in response. 

"Up you come, big boy." Jeonghan says, picking Joshua up by his shoulders and hoisting him up as best he can. Joshua clings to him like a koala. 

Leaving the clothes and the towel for later, Jeonghan walks across the apartment with Joshua in his arms. The tub is nearly full by the time Jeonghan and Joshua arrive. Jeonghan takes this time to undress Joshua on his own, and to wipe down his face with a cold cloth to remove eye crusts and any drool stains that might have been left over. Joshua is nearly glowing by the time Jeonghan is done, and the tub is filled nicely. 

"Shua, can you be a good boy and climb in the tub, or do I need to help you?" Jeonghan prompts Joshua to make his own decision in the moment. 

"I can get in myself." Joshua says, rising up slowly. Jeonghan places his hands on Joshua's hips for support, watching him in adoration as he outstretches his arm to hold against the wall. It's a case of up goes one leg, in the tub, repeat, and sitting down without slipping. All in which Joshua does with ease. 

Jeonghan sits on the toilet lid, gazing at Joshua with warm eyes. 

"Hannie?" Joshua calls, snapping Joshua from his trance. 

"Hm? Something is wrong?" Jeonghan responds, sitting up. 

"Can you hold my hand?" Joshua asks, and Jeonghan grabs his immediately, lacing their fingers together. They sit like this for a few moments until Jeonghan grabs the detachable shower head and drags it over to Joshua. 

"Come on, big boy. Let's get you cleaned up so we can cuddle later." Jeonghan smiles, turning on the showerhead and dragging it far enough to Joshua's head, so he can wet it down. Joshua's neck arches when the hot water hits his scalp. 

Jeonghan reaches up to grab the bottle of shampoo from the shelf. Joshua's watching him with bright eyes, like a kid who is observing something new. Jeonghan pops open the cap of the shampoo and put enough in his hands to lather into Joshua's hair comfortably, while still saving enough to prevent waste. He runs his hands together, before planting it onto Joshua's head and working the soap in. 

It's got Joshua humming in response. His eyes are trained right to Jeonghan, who looks back at him with a smile on his face. Jeonghan twists Joshua's soapy hair into a point in the top of his head. Dipping his hands into the water in the tub, he half washes the soap from his hands before wiping his hands on his jeans and pulling his cellphone from his pocket. He snaps a few photos of Joshua, who stares at him in confusion. Dropping the phone on the floor, Jeonghan focuses his attention back to Joshua. 

"You look like a teletubbie." Jeonghan comments, dipping his hand in the water and smoothing back any hair on Joshua's forehead. He presses a kiss to Joshua's wet forehead. "I love you, teletubby Joshua." Jeonghan smiles. 

"I love you too, Hannie." 

Jeonghan reaches for the shower head, going to turn it on. Joshua sits straight up, embracing the warmth of the water as it hits his head. Soap ends up running into his eyes, and he squeezes them shut in pain. 

"Hannie!" Joshua yelps, pressing his palms to his eyes. Jeonghan frowns, reaching behind himself blindly to grab a face towel from the cupboard above the toilet. He grabs the first thing he feels, whipping it to his front and wetting it with clean water. He hands it to Joshua who grabs it blindly. 

"I'm so sorry, baby." Jeonghan apologises, now using his hand to guard Joshua's eyes from the water that runs off his head. "Are you okay?" 

Joshua hums. 

"It'll be over soon, Shua. It'll be easier to rinse conditioner out of your hair than it is soap. It hurts less."

"Okay." 

Jeonghan combs through Joshua's hair with his fingers as he applies the conditioner to his hair. Joshua's dozing, his head lolling around as Jeonghan supports it with his free hand. 

"Don't fall asleep on me, now." Jeonghan whispers. "You want to cuddle, don't you?"

Joshua says nothing. Only the soft sound of him breathing. Jeonghan almost has to drag Joshua across the apartment after his bath, having not grabbed a towel from the linen closet earlier. As Joshua's body thumps against their bed, he groans out into his pillow. 

Jeonghan smacks his bare ass. 

"Shua, do you wanna get dressed or do I have to cuddle you while you're naked?" Jeonghan asks, waving the clothes he left on the dresser for Joshua to see.

"I don't care." Joshua says into the pillow.

"Fine by me, then." Jeonghan says, dropping Joshua's clothes onto the floor and jumping onto the bed. Joshua says nothing.

"Honka honka, come give me some of your badonkadonka." Jeonghan grins, pulling Joshua close to him and cupping his ass. 

"Don't say that ever again." Joshua whispers, tucking his head into the junction of Jeonghan's shoulder. 

"You can't stop me." Jeonghan whispers back. 

"I can't." Joshua admits, his eyes falling shut. 

Atleast Jeonghan has the decency to cover Joshua with a blanket before he falls asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
